


Just Like Old Times

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Missing Scene, Relationship Problems, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared and Jensen used to be an amazing couple. Everyone would be jealous of them because they were relationship goals. It was perfect... until Jared broke Jensen's heart. Jared believed it was for the best, while Jensen didn't. Five months later, they're back together, but everything was different. Jensen wasn't the same.





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Not much but it's something. I'm pretty you guys would get the idea on what went down. Also, I'm trying to reach 100 works by the end of the year. After this fic is up, I'll only need nine more. So you'll see other stories posted by me soon, but they'll be oneshots... Sigh. If you follow me on tumblr you'll know why I'm sad by that.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared and Jensen used to be an amazing couple. Everyone would be jealous of them because they were relationship goals. It was perfect... until Jared broke Jensen's heart. Jared believed it was for the best, while Jensen didn't. Five months later, they're back together, but everything was different. Jensen wasn't the same.

And Jared blamed himself.

"So, tomorrow my branch is throwing a party, it's like a small celebration for the success of the firm. Will you be joining me?" Jared asked. They were in a quiet restaurant, drinking white wine— it was Jensen's favorite— and making small, yet forced talk.

Jensen paused. "I don't think I'll make it. I have a lot of work to finish in the office. Not to mention the holidays are around the corner." Jared nodded. He already knew Jensen was going to say no, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Deep down Jared was wishing Jensen would say yes just like the old times, when he would put Jared first over everything.

 _Not_   _anymore_.

Jared drank some of his wine, probably drinking more than he should. "Maybe next time," he offered with a small smile. Not likely.

"What time will it be?" Jensen wondered.

Jared shrugged. "Does it matter? You're not going to go," he said with no heat, only a tired voice.

Jensen frowned and put his wine glass down. "Of course it matters. Maybe I'll finish early and meet you there. You never know." Jared sipped more wine. He needed some for this conversation. Jensen was once again making false promises— Were they even promises? Jared had no clue.

"It's not that kind of party, Jensen," he stated. "It's invitations only and the doors are shut by a certain time. I got one and was hoping to take you. But if you weren't going to go with me, I was going to ask if Tom wanted to come."

Jensen's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then he snarled, "Tom Welling? Your intern? That Tom?"

"Yes. He's been really helpful in the firm. And it would be a great experience and opportunity for him to go to the party. It might even land him a job in the company after he graduates." Jared shook his head, not sure why he was explaining to Jensen. It was not like he was going to—

"I'll be there," Jensen said firmly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can always finish when I get back, right?"

While Jared's mind was screaming ' _and you couldn't say that earlier_ '; his heart was bouncing all over the place in excitement. "T-That's great," Jared smiled. "Do you want to go together? Or do you want to meet up in the parking lot?" He wanted to give Jensen options, in case he changed his mind. Jared hoped he wouldn't.

"It'll be better if we meet up there."

Even though he was disappointed, Jared didn't care because Jensen was going with him. It had been so long that they were finally going to be seen together by his friends and co-workers.

Jared was going to take what he could get.

"No problem." He grabbed Jensen's hand from on top of the table and held onto it. "It's going to be great." Jared was smiling so hard that his dimples were showing. He really couldn't wait.

* * *

The party went just as Jared expected: both sitting next to each other and talking about work. Jared's friends found Jensen to be wonderful and charming. Overall, it was a good night.

Jensen half-carried a tipsy Jared back to their condo. Jared giggled all the way from the car and into their home. He had a few drinks: champagne and wine.

Jensen dropped Jared on the couch and then took his coat off. Jared had managed to spill red wine on it, much to Jensen's annoyance.

Suddenly, Jared wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Jensen was taken aback as he tumbled down on Jared. He tried to pry away, but Jared had a good grip on him.

"Jared, stop. You're wasted," Jensen said, sighing.

"I only had a few glasses. I'm fine, Jen," he whispered the nickname he used to call Jensen.

Jensen grabbed Jared's arms and pushed them down. "Don't call me that. I don't like it." And the moment was over. Jared's heart shattered all over again. He forgot Jensen didn't like to be called that, not since they got back together for the second time.

"You're right. Shit, I forgot." He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "I guess I'm drunk." No, he wasn't. But he wanted to use it as an excuse so he wouldn't embarrass himself any further. "I'm going to wash up."

Jensen watched Jared stagger towards the bathroom, making a lot of noise along the way. He followed Jared so he wouldn't get hurt. It was silent. Jared changed and brushed his teeth, washing his face with warm water as well.

"Why don't you get mad?" Jensen suddenly asked, leaning against the door frame while crossing his arms.

Jared cocked his head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you okay with everything I do or say?" Jensen snapped.

"Because I don't want to make you mad," Jared said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I love you, Jensen. And I really want to make us work, even if it means doing whatever you want."

"Then why did you do it?" Jensen's voice boomed around the room. Jared flinched, not because of his voice... because of what he was asking for. "Why did you break up with me? I thought everything was going great between us... I thought you were going to ask me to marry you..."

Jared lowered his head, not wanting to see Jensen's heartbroken expression.

"Answer me! You owe me that much!" Jensen shouted, jabbing the wall with his fist.

"Because you were going to give up your career for me, okay?" Jared shouted back, just as loud. Well, the cat was out of the bag. "I couldn't let you do that. I just couldn't." Jensen's mouth parted, his eyes widening upon learning the truth. "That's why I broke up with you, Jensen. I'd rather you hate me than regret not doing your dream."

"I... I didn't know," Jensen breathed.

"I made sure you didn't. So the way you've been acting with me... I get it, and I deserve it." He washed his face again when he felt tears prickling his eyes.

"All this time... I thought you were just with me because of pity," Jensen admitted. "You didn't seem to care when we've broken up."

Jared let out a hollow laugh. How could Jensen even think that? "Are you kidding? I was basically dead without you by my side. You were my other half—"

"Are," he corrected, padding towards Jared.

"What?"

"You're still my other half, Jared. And I'm sorry for being a dick. I kept my distant because I didn't want to get hurt again. Can you ever forgive me?" Jensen stood right in front of him, lips close to Jared's.

Jared's breathing picked up and then he licked his lips as he said, "I already did. And, can you forgive me for hurting you?" Deep down Jared still felt guilty for hurting Jensen all those months ago.

"Yes." Then Jensen leaned up to kiss Jared, just like the old times.


End file.
